


In case of emergency, call...

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Present Tense, but really only Cisco and Oliver appear, if they get mentioned they get tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes to be prepared for the worst case scenario. So when the worst case scenario is your metahuman ally going berserk and attacking innocent people, you call in the experts. Fortunately, Cisco likes to be ready for those situations as well. Missing scene between the Flash/Arrow crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In case of emergency, call...

**Author's Note:**

> A little "missing moment" fic that takes place between 1x08 of The Flash and 3x08 of Arrow. I found myself really liking Cisco and Oliver's limited interaction in the Arrow half of the crossover and wanted to see more. And then this idea popped into my head, and hello, new headcanon. Enjoy!

The last thing Cisco expects while staying at the lab late patching up holes in the Flash suit and installing a camera in the emblem is a phone call from Oliver Queen. But when his phone rings at around midnight, the former CEO of Queen Consolidated is staring at him from the caller id, even though Cisco is certain he would have remembered if the Arrow had given him his number. He manages to calm his inner fanboy long enough to answer the call.

“So I guess I should be thanking Felicity for this phone call?” he asks, trying to sound casual.

But Oliver isn’t interested in his cheerful banter and cuts straight through to the matter at hand. “Cisco, I had a couple of questions for you, is now a good time to talk?”

Cisco resists the urge to gush over what an honor it is to receive a midnight call from a billionaire crimefighter and nods his head before remembering he’s on the phone. “Oh, yeah. Now’s totally a good time to talk. Just chillin’.” Chillin’? he mouths as soon as the words leave his lips, but thankfully Oliver doesn’t question it.

“Felicity mentioned that when she was in Central City, you built some kind of cold gun that could stop Barry if it came to it?”

There’s a question in there, but Cisco’s not quite sure what it means. He proceeds with caution. “Yeah, I did. Captain, uh, I mean Leonard Snart kinda stole it.” He winces, as the words leave his mouth. No way is Arrow going to approve of Cisco letting the bad guy get away with the gun. He wonders vaguely if reminding Oliver that he once shot Deathstroke would earn him any kind of brownie points from the hero.

“She told me that too,” Oliver replies, and now he’s the one sounding awkward. “Listen, I was wondering if you had any more ideas along those lines?”

“No!” Cisco says frantically, looking around wildly, half-expecting a green-clad figure to walk into the lab any second, threatening him with arrows. “No, and I already explained to Barry that I made that gun before I got to know him, and we’d just met a metahuman who could control the weather and was being all supervillainy about it, so I wanted to have my bases covered just in case, and now I’ve gotten to know Barry, and I like him and he’s become one of my best friends, and there’s really no one else in the world I would trust more with superpowers. So if you were planning to show up here all, ‘Cisco Ramon, you have failed this city!’ that really won’t be necessary. Both because we live in different cities and I pose no threat to Barry. Honest.”

On the other end of the line, Oliver sighs. “That’s not what I meant. What Bivolo did, sending him into a rage…Barry was dangerous. I was lucky to be able to stop him.” And it’s hard to admit that because Oliver knows he is about the unluckiest guy on the planet. “I tried hitting him with tranq arrows, but-"

“-but Barry metabolized it too quickly,” Cisco finishes. “And you want me to find another method of stopping him if it came down to it.”

“It would be naïve to think Bivolo would be the only metahuman -” – Oliver rolls his eyes at the term – “capable of manipulating people’s emotions. We need a plan to stop Barry if it happens again.”

Cisco grins at Oliver saying “we.” Holy crap, the Arrow wants to team up with him! But he flashes back to the look Dr. Wells gave him after the cold gun fiasco and hesitates. “I don’t know, man. There is a very scary scientist who, despite being in a wheelchair, will find a way to kick my ass if any harm comes to Barry Allen.”

Oliver files this piece of information away for later in the “there is definitely something not right about that guy” category and moves on. “I’m not saying this because I want to see Barry get hurt, but you and I both know that with his powers there’s a possibility that innocent people could get hurt if we don’t find a way to keep him in check if worse comes to worst.”

Cisco shakes his head. “Oliver, he was so pissed off the last time. If I tried something like that again, I don’t know if he’d ever forgive me. I’ve spent the last year looking after him, I don’t know if I can just give that kind of tech over to someone I just met.” He doesn’t add “someone I know has killed before” but Oliver can hear it in his voice anyway.

“Did Barry tell you that he saved my life?”

“No.”

“That’s how he found out my identity. I was dying, and it was beyond Felicity and Digg’s knowledge, so they kind of” –Oliver chuckles, and the Arrow chuckling may be the strangest thing Cisco’s ever heard – “they kidnapped Barry to save my life. And when I woke up and found out, I was pissed off too. They were my team and they were supposed to protect my secret and here they were blabbing to this _kid_ who had no business being a part of my team. But they were right. He is trustworthy, and my team made the right call to bring him in like they did. 

“We both know the last thing Barry wants is to see anyone hurt because of him. I get it, Cisco, you’ve got a job to do: protect Barry Allen. But that doesn’t mean he should be unstoppable. We need to have a way to stop him if he’s not himself. I promise you no one is going to know about this except me, but we have got to have a backup plan in place.”

Cisco sighs. “All right. I’ll figure something out. Nothing lethal, just something to buy us some time to figure out a better plan.”

“That sounds like exactly what I had in mind.”

“I’ll let you know when I’ve got something figured out. Oh, and Oliver, one more thing.

“What’s that?”

“If you put any more holes in my suit, you will answer to me.”

***

A week later, when Caitlin starts making plans to visit Starling to pick up the DNA sample Felicity was supposed to send, Cisco insists on going with her. He claims he desperately needs to see the Arrow Cave and the gadgets (which is, of course, entirely true), but he’s also got six super powerful tranq arrowheads hidden in his duffel. At first, Cisco thinks he’ll just slip them to Oliver when he can get a chance to speak to him alone, but there always seems to be at least three other people in the Arrow Cave. But then Cisco starts making his plans to update the Arrow suit and instead just slips them into a pocket of the suit with a note: 

_For emergency use only. Because if you decide to put any more holes in my friend or my suit it had BETTER be an emergency._

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a series? Because if I can think of more reasons for random interactions between the two shows, I just might. It might need to wait till the next crossover, though.


End file.
